Central Arathain
Basic Information Central Arathain is one of the worlds greatest battleground between the human empires and republic. Being home to the Dwarves, the Human Homeland of Ardagohn, the Galen Republic, and the people of Sahothin, the sheer amount of diversity threatens to tear the land apart. History The Island of Ardagohn, this is where western humans hail from, their native land. The tribes and groups cooperated under the Sahothin clan, showing them organization, and community. This drove the world forward several ages. It was Lord Dyrasan II who lead the humans across to the mainland from Ardagohn. Some left to start their own nations, moving south. Aside from the Rinneth Clan, this was humanitys greatest bastion. Soon, Sahothin's clan lord named himself king, and began to distribute the title lord to others who formed clans and traveled to the main land to form their own clan homes, the most prominant being Clan Zathin, they built a large fortress, and were the first of the clans to employ metal smithing. The City itself was on a nearly endless iron mine, this was a great asset to the clans, still, Clan Zathin remained loyal. They began to replace the stone they built their city out of with Iron. The city quickly became a world wonder, as over the years, it began to tower into the sky. Seeing Zathin's success, other clans went to the main land and began to form their own cities, towns, and farming villages. Soon, the union of Sahothin grew so prosperous, they named themselves an Empire. The Sahothin Emperors ruled with a kind heart. Always treating their people respectfully and equally, However, one bad heir can change anything. Emperor Elor-Gur and his beloved gave birth to a beautiful child, or it seemed beautiful, they named him, drakisyth, though it is speculated to those living today if that was really his birth name. He grew older, the cruel son assassinated his father, leaving the throne empty. His second in command, the High General stepped up as Regent Lord, and attempted to bring order to the frightened empire. He assured them they would get passed it. Soon, Drakisyth reached the age of 18, and claimed the throne. He turned the line of Sahothin Emperors around, opressing the provinces to the north. His soldiers thundered across the realm, stealing the harvest and any expendable income from farming villages and mining towns. He soon became very wealthy, as he traded with far away lands, the greedy emperor awoke one morning, to see a golden light coming from the north, it passed soon. a month later, reports came of revolution to the north, the emperors soldiers marched north, only to find that the provinces had united under one common cause, their people's hearts swelling with pride, the union formed under the stonecrest province. Two Provinces did not join this union, Galar and Galen, Galen brought its people together amidst the chaos, and formed a fair government, a republic, under the rule of a chancellor that could be replaced by vote. Though the Republic and the Union worked together, the Union soon announced they were one, the Stonecrest Union. The High Ranking Soldiers from the Stonecrest Province wore masks of pure gold, it struck fear into the hearts of the Empires Soldiers whent hey saw these golden masks. Soon the emperor became desperate, he was losing more land by the way, he even destroyed his own dams to the north, creating a river between the union and his remaining empire.this flooded some towns, but it effectively saved the empire, for now. The Emperor attempted to pray to the holy spirit who aided the north in a pool at the center of the Iron Citadel in Zathin, the golden well twisted, and became dark. it expanded and grew larger, ripping apart the Iron Citadel, creating a fountain of darkness, a permanant structure, a dark, monsterous figure rose from the pool. Soon enough, he made a deal with the emperor, his peoples alligience, for the same gifts the provinces received, More Minerals, and fresh soil. This renewed the fighting spirits of the empire, though soon enough, the republic and the newly formed Stonecrest Empire built a wall, lining the border. The Emperor had enough, and dispatched a fleet north. Conquering Galar. The Emperor built his 12th Fleet there, it was the largest fleet seen before. it was used to fight a war against Stonecrests Capital, Kreylumis City, the Largest City ever built, spanning the entire island. They managed to defeat Kreylumis' naval defenses, and marched into the city, but were soon pushed out by the arriving scattered ships that overwhelmed and forced the 12th fleet to fall back. This struck fear into the Chancellor and Stonecrest Emperors Hearts, knowing they had to strike back harder, they greated their own fleets. Soon, Stonecrest retaliated, sailing south, the empires fleet conquered Ardagohn, reclaiming it in the holy spirits name, though the people here believed in the Spirit of Darkness, and some did not accept the holy spirit, the empire permitted free religion on Ardagohn, it was the start of humanity, and there for the home of ideas, and would be lead by the people. It was elected to be a colony with its own Government. a Party for each deity, which would be elected Prime Minister of the Colony of Ardagohn. Now, the future of Sahothins Empire hands in the Balance, will the Dark Spirit save the people of Sahothin from conquest? Or will they be sweeped aside for new powers? Timeline = Before Spirits, A.S = After Spirits B.S - The Cervosin Clan Migrates south, to live a more spiritual lifestyle. B.S - Sahothin Clan rallies other clans under a single banner, Clan Rinneth flees South. B.S - Other Human clans begin to reach the mainland, building their own small cities. B.S - Sahothin declares itself an empire, the Sahothin Bloodline begins. B.S - Emperor Agnoth Sahothin dies without a son. Regent Lord Assumes the throne. B.S - The regent lord announces his coronation, the emperor Agnoth's illegitimate son comes to the throne, challenging the regent lord for the throne for the Sahothin Clan and claims victory. B.S - Emperor Torian Sahothin is coronated Emperor. The Blade known as Sethara is forged, the blade of the Sahothin Bloodline, that would glow when a member of the bloodline was near, to make sure nothing like that happens again. the blade was the greatest forged in the empire, forged from Blacksteel, it burned a fiery blaze, always. B.S - Emperor Torian dies, but his two twin sons are not old enough to claim the throne, each is to be raised by one of two of Torian's regents, groomed for combat at age 18. they have 8 years to better themselves, His sons Argisyth and Jonnitus begin their training.. B.S - Argisyth wins the duel, assuming leadership over the throne, he wins with his bright mind, instead of brawn. 3000 B.S] - The Provinces of the North are formed, Stonecrest quickly becomes a metropolis, surpassing the capital city of Ardagohn by far. B.S - The Son Drakisyth is born to Emperor Jordisyth V. B.S - Drakisyth Assassinated Emperor Jordisyth V in his sleep. B.S - Emperor Drakisyth is Coronated. OF OPRESSION BEGINS B.S - New laws come into effect, soldiers would come to every farm of the northern provinces, looting them for their resources, extracting every mineral and spec of grain they had, starving the people. B.S - Drakisyth has random villages taken from their homes and brought to his keep in Ardagohn, where he stripped the life from them and absorbed their souls to fuel his life-span. B.S - a rebellion brews in the north, the withered emperor Drakisyth challenges this rebellion, his soldiers march north, the War of Opression begins. B.S - The Rebellion is defeated in their final Stronghold in the Province of Galen, the people of the provinces fear, while the ones at home in Sahothin eat well. B.S - a disease spreads through the north, the hungry people began to become boney and withered from evolution, the emperor loosens the laws, allowing them to slowly be restored to their healthy forms, their stomachs begin to expand once more, being able to consume larger quantities of food. B.S - The people of the north begin to pray for release, their 200 Years of opression killing them with disease and poverty. B.S - The people hear voices in their heads from a woman, nobody knows who she is or what she means, but she promises liberation and freedom to all. B.S The Woman tells the people of Stonecrest to begin rallying the others provinces in secret, an underground revolution begins OF BLOOD BEGINS. 0 a Golden Spirit Descends from the Sky, as promised to the people, their crops begin to yield more, stone mines were turned to iron mines, and people were returned to their healthy state. and with a will to fight. they rose up, and began to rally. 0 The Emperor begins to hear talk of more revolution in the north, he sends his legions of Zathin North to squelch this uprising like they did the last. Only one of his soldiers returned, warning them of men with golden masks, and legions of soldiers. 0 The Provinces Unity moves south, conquering much of Sahothin's land. Even Galen had broken away, forming a republic, Electing the first High Chancellor. 0 The Emperor prays to the same spirit that helped the north, only a dark spirit appeared, turning his palace into a fortress of dark steel, ripping the center apart to show a well if you saw it from above, a black swirling pool of darkness. 5 A.S The Empire destroys the northern dams, causing a river to run, destroying many bordering towns, this prevented any further Stonecrest of Republic Soldiers from coming into his empire. 6 A.S a wall is erected beyond the river, fortified with a legion of archers. 10 A.S The Emperors 6th Fleet leaves Ardagohn, arriving in Galar, conquering the neutral territory. 12 A.S The Emperor forms the 12th fleet, and uses it to invade Kreylumis City. Conquering the port, his soldiers march through the city. many ships, cruise ships, fishing ships, and stray battleships alike rallied. decimating the 12th fleet, forcing the emperor to fall out of the economic capital. 14 A.S The Empire is invaded in Galar. the Republic and Stonecrest forces overwhelm the tiny nation, it is absorbed into the Empire, but retains a government of its own, and is named a colony. 27 A.S Stonecrest launches an attack on the Imperial Capital, conquering it. The Emperor was in Zathin City by then. Ardagohn is conquered and named a Stonecrest Colony. 28 A.S Stonecrest is proclaimed an Empire, While Sahothin is forced to come to a peace agreement. They renounce their imperial status and slink back into the mainland. The Light crushed the dark. OF LIGHT BEGINS 32 A.S Stonecrest Emperor Anglokath forms the Golden Council. 35 A.S The Order of Lightgaze is formed, bringing the Stonecrest Templars together in Kreylumis City. 39 A.S Drakisyth's son is born, Prince Rylorath's birth is celebrated across the Sahothin Empire. 39 A.S Emperor Anglokath's Daughter is born. Princess Astrid is born to Anglokath and Lady Leora. 43 A.S Drakisyth's second son is born. Prince Malorne is born to Drakisyth and a concubine wife. 50 A.S Princess Astrid begins templar training at age 11. 51 A.S Prince Rylorath begins training as a Fire Elementalist under the supervision of the Fire Nation ambassador, at age 12. 55 A.S Prince Rylorath and Princess Astrid encounter eachother on an Island Skirmish off the east coast of Sahothin. the two share a brief gaze, before Rylorath retreated. 55 A.S Present Day.